


i admit to nothing

by sophos (ians_carer)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, brotherood promnis, but not public, ignis locks the door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ians_carer/pseuds/sophos
Summary: prompto wants to spend some time with his bf. :)





	i admit to nothing

Never in his life has Ignis ever dreamed that he would be in such a situation as this.  _Seeing_  Prompto, in the traditional sense, is still a rather new development, and not one that many are privy too. Noctis, for instance, hasn’t said a word to him about it, but he finds it very difficult to believe that he doesn’t know. Astrals, Ignis would have told him by now if an appropriate moment had ever presented itself. 

But, alas, it hasn’t, and so the first few weeks of their relationship are experienced in blissful anonymity. Prompto doesn’t seem to mind too much, instead being far more concerned with Ignis’ comfort, which, of course, is one of those things that endears him so much to his partner.  _(Boyfriend is not a word Ignis is fond of in general, and so he tends to avoid it quite distinctly.)_

One of the things he has learned about Prompto quite quickly, since their shy admittance of feelings and first kiss, is that he is insatiable. Kisses soon turned to tongues, and tongues soon turned to throats and marks hidden just beneath the collars of shirts, and really, it’s all taking Ignis quite by surprise. His experience in sexual matters until now has been quite minimal, only fumbling, anonymous encounters with other men who taught him the basic fundamentals of what sex with another man can be like. Those experiences Ignis looks back on with a certain amount of regret – Glad to have learned and become more confident with himself, but saddened that he so eagerly gave himself away to strangers for the sake of proving his own feelings to himself. 

As of yet, he and Prompto have not gone beyond oral sex and grinding against one another while in the throes of heat, and he thinks that the two of them are rather comfortable with that for now. 

Tonight, Ignis stays late at the citadel, overcome with his duties and lessons and responsibilities, as he has all the rest of this week, and yet again, is forced to text Prompto to let him know that he will be unable to meet him for dinner tonight, and he’d be better off paying Noctis a visit instead. What he receives in return is a sad face and a small little **“okay”** , and Ignis, foolishly thinks that to be the end of it. 

And, of course, it isn’t, and 20 minutes later Prompto is knocking at his door. He’s got that look in his eyes – the one Ignis knows to be trouble. Dark and seductive, and before he’s even said a word, Ignis’ mouth is dry. 

 **“I told you I’d be here late.”**  He says, nonetheless stepping back and making sure to lock the door behind him, having some idea where Prompto’s thoughts may be.

 **“ _I know_ , but you’ve been really busy all week. Got a minute?”** He says, and Ignis’ eyes narrow behind his frames, following Prompto’s every move as he is gently pushed back towards the chair behind his desk. It creaks as he falls back onto it, sliding back, and in the space it vacates, Prompto falls to his knees, and ah.. Alright. Yes. This… is why he’s here. 

 **“I’ll be quick, Iggy.”**  He promises, a grin on his face and his hands start to slide up Ignis’ thighs and reach for his belt buckle. Ignis can hardly think by now, suddenly hyper aware of how long it’s been since they were together, and he’s left nodding dumbly, lifting his hips as his trousers are tugged down to his ankles. 

Despite his obvious excitement, his cock is still mostly soft when Prompto sucks it into his mouth, eyes closing with concentration as his cheeks hollow with the force of it, teeth scraping just on the underside of his cock as he begins to bob back and forth, working him up to full hardness. Ignis is left watching, rapt, certain that this must be a dream – Prompto, while adventurous, has never done anything like this before. 

He pops off of Ignis’ cock once it stands straight, looking up into his eyes with a frighteningly mischievous grin. **“How hot would this be if I was under your desk and no one knew? Sucking your cock all day while you talk to nobles and stuff… What do you think, Iggy?”**  Prompto is – evil. A diabolical mastermind, and Ignis, so exposed, cannot hide the way his cock twitches while Prompto speaks, his cheeks flaming red. 

 **“I think that sounds dangerous.”**  Ignis says, knowing that it’s impossible for Prompto to overlook Ignis’ interest in that fantasy, now that he’s found it. But for now he merely hums and leans forward to lick a long, hot stripe along his length, sucking hard at his weeping tip  _(Prompto has long since discovered that Ignis enjoys things a bit rough – he is an infuriatingly quick learner.)_

But now that the idea fills his head, Ignis cannot help but allow a dozen scenarios to fly through his mind at breakneck speed – grinding along Prompto in an alcove, throbbing in his mouth while the King speaks to him of agriculture and economy, Prompto in lingerie, tearing his shirt open, ravaging his chest while the door remains unlocked – where anyone could walk in.

From that point, Ignis grips the arms of his chair hard, and comes embarrassingly quickly, his whimpers small as his abdomen tenses up and his body tries to curl in on itself. Prompto sucks at his cock until he’s whining and twitching with over stimulation  _(another thing he’s discovered that Ignis likes)_ before letting it fall from his lips.

**“Maybe next time I should come over here earlier in the day, huh Iggy?”**


End file.
